


Влюблённые

by eugenias



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, some bad words, videocalls
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 08:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20079421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias
Summary: — Значит, едешь в Европу?— Ага.





	Влюблённые

**Author's Note:**

> Просто несколько видеозвонков Баки Барнса и Питера Паркера и одна личная встреча  
У меня как всегда все совершеннолетние!)  
Прошу, не принимайте эту работу серьезно.  
Просто несколько пропущенных сцен для «Вдали от дома»  
Хочу заметить, что все это писалось под плейлист моих любимых песен Placebo
> 
> Написано по итогам голосования (https://vk.com/wall-179624550_146)  
Вызов самому себе: ключ - «влюбленный»
> 
> Посвящаю ребятам из этой группы в вк - https://vk.com/stolland_winterspider  
Не знаю, кто там у вас главный, как не знаю, кто отвечал на мой комментарий, это всё вам  
всем пис ♥

— Значит, едешь в Европу?

— Ага.

— Побываешь в Берлине легально?

— Нет, — Питер засмеялся, смотря на экран смартфона. — Мы не едем в Германию. Италия, Чехия, Франция.

Закончив перечислять, Питер глупо улыбнулся. Баки по ту сторону экрана, кажется, вздохнул с облегчением. Хотя, может, он просто устал. Питер не знал детали его задания, но был уверен, что если эту работу скинули на плечи Баки Барнса, то такая работа больше никому не под силу.

— Значит, увидимся через неделю? — потерев переносицу, сказал Баки и улыбнулся. Прядь волос вылезла из ровного хвостика.

— Надеюсь, — довольно закивал Питер. — Тебе пора?

— Да, надо кое с чем закончить, — Баки бегло опустил взгляд вниз, а потом снова взглянул в камеру.

— Ты вообще где сейчас? У какого-то фонтана, что ли? Или на пляже? Слышу, как вода плещется.

— Я и пляж. Ты серьезно?

— Ну, ты же в Калифорнии, — рассмеялся Питер, словив озадаченный взгляд Барнса. — Пришлешь фотку? Я скучаю.

— И я тоже скучаю, куколка, — Баки улыбнулся, показав зубы. — И чтобы никаких курортных романов, понял?

— Понял. Я напишу, как самолет сядет.

— Хорошо.

— Тогда до связи?

— До связи.

Видеозвонок прекратился и на экране вновь появились привычные иконки. Питер вздохнул, откинув телефон на подоконник, и снова полез в шкаф. В чемодане еще осталось место, неплохо бы взять с собой пару запасных футболок, учитывая каким неуклюжим он иногда бывал.

Он только дотянулся до верхней полки, как телефон на подоконнике завибрировал. Питер чудом не свалился на пол, вовремя почувствовал, что сейчас что-то произойдет. Это его паучье чутье работало странно, во всяком случае сам Пит пока не понимал, какого алгоритма оно придерживается. Он вылез из шкафа и взял телефон в руки. На экране висело уведомление с сообщением от Баки.

«В следующий раз будем делать это вдвоем», — написал он. Питер рассмеялся и открыл фотографию. Как назло, именно в этот момент сеть заклинило, и фото никак не могло загрузиться. Питер открыл фото и снова закрыл, попытался скачать, но и это не помогло. Минуту спустя он понял, что телефон подключается к вай-фаю его соседа с десятого этажа. Обычно, он пользуется им, когда сидит на крыше. Из-за слабого сигнала фотография не загружалась. Отключившись от чужой точки подключения, Питер поймал сигнал собственного роутера и снова открыл сообщение.

Теперь фотография загрузилась очень быстро. Питер закусил губу, покраснев.

Баки никогда не отличался любовью к фотографированию самого себя в зеркале. Однако порой делал такие вот исключения, только для Питера. Вероятно, он чувствовал себя виноватым из-за того, что пришлось задержаться в чертовой Калифорнии с её этими песчаными пляжами и вечно довольными людьми.

Он улыбался. Судя по выложенным кафелем стенам, он был в душевой. Или в бассейне. Черно-белая фотография прерывалась на самом интересном месте, чуть ниже пояса, но видя эту конечную линию, Питер не сомневался, что Баки стоял там полностью голый. Интересно, как долго он вырабатывал концепцию этого снимка?

Ему следовало написать что-нибудь в ответ, так что Питер свернул снимок и открыл клавиатуру, как вдруг что-то врезалось ему в голову.

— Прости, прости, дорогой, — завопила Мэй виновато, подбежав к нему. — Я думала, ты почуешь это своей чуйкой.

Опустив взгляд на пол, Питер увидел банан, который упал ровно между его ступней.

— Не называй это так, — простонал Питер, посмотрев на тётушку.

— Да ладно тебе, — Мэй потрепала его волосы. — Голоден?

— Нет, Мэй, я не голоден. Всё в порядке, просто собираю чемодан.

— А мне казалось, я слышала чужой голос…

— Я болтал с Баки, — признался Питер, в ответ получив неодобрительный взгляд, и сел на край кровати.

— Когда нас познакомишь?

— Никогда, — с усмешкой ответил Питер.

— Ну что ж, — Мэй натянуто улыбнулась, — костюм возьми с собой.

— Ну уж нет. Я собираюсь отдохнуть с друзьями, а не спасать мир.

— Но все же возьми костюм, — Мэй подняла банан и протянула его племяннику.

— Перестань. У тебя что нет других дел, кроме как проверить, всё ли я с собой взял?

— Нет.

— Ну Мэй!

Мэй усмехнулась и вышла из комнаты. Питер упал на кровать и разблокировал телефон, чтобы ответить на сообщение. Ещё раз посмотрев на фотографию, он стал печатать ответ.

«Ты суперзлодей, знаешь об этом?»

«В таком случае, миру хана, да, Человек-паук?»

Питер рассмеялся, откинув телефон в сторону.

***

— Питер, блять, какого хрена? Где тебя вообще носило?

— И тебе привет.

— Что с глазом? Почему ты его закрываешь?

— Зубной пастой брызнул.

Баки с облегчением выдохнул, когда Питер убрал руку от лица. Ни единой царапины. Проснувшись утром первое, что он увидел, это новости из Европы. Какой-то водяной монстр атаковал Венецию. Он набрал Питера, наплевав на все протоколы конфиденциальности, которые порой лагали в Европе.

Питер, естественно, не ответил. И Баки едва не сел на хвост первому летящему в Европу самолету.

— Прости, Ник Фьюри буквально похитил меня из собственного номера, усыпив Неда. Я не взял с собой телефон.

— Ник Фьюри _что_ сделал? — возмутился Барнс. — Кажется, пришло время бить морду.

— Всё в порядке, мы с ним всё утрясли. Он отдал мне очки мистера Старка и хотел, чтобы я работал вместе с Мистерио, раз тут проездом. Но я отказался, объяснил, что не хочу супергеройствовать, да и костюма у меня нет.

— Мистерио? Какой еще нахрен Мистерио? — Баки нахмурился, и Питер поймал себя на мысли, что хочет разгладить морщинку между бровей пальцами.

— Тот с зелеными лучами из рук. Ты же видел новости? Так вот, мои друзья прозвали этого парня Мистерио…

— Нед или Мишель?

— Флэш, — Пит опустил голову. — Ничего не случилось, я в порядке. И цел.

— Держись подальше от всего этого дерьма, ладно?

— Я же сказал, что не хочу супергеройствовать, — Питер улыбнулся. — Ты где?

— Всё ещё в Калифорнии. Кстати, а что за очки?

— Ну, обычные очки. Подожди.

Питер поставил телефон на полочку, прислонив его к зеркалу, и залез в чемодан. Найдя чехол, он вытащил очки и надел их, а потом появился перед камерой. Баки сначала молча смотрел и выглядел так странно, что Питер пожалел, что вообще упомянул об очках.

— Тебе идут, — Баки улыбнулся, и Питу показалось, что он заметил румянец на его щеках. — Надеюсь, примеришь их как-нибудь для меня.

— Тебя, что, возбуждают ботаники? — рассмеялся Паркер.

— Куколка.

— Да, Баки?

— Ты же в курсе, что ты и без своих очков самый настоящий ботаник?

Питер взглянул в зеркало, снял очки, рассмотрел себя со всех сторон, покрутившись. Он как будто что-то искал, но никак не мог найти. Баки с интересом наблюдал за ним, и в какой-то момент показалось, что Питер и вовсе забыл о том, что его парень разговаривал с ним по видеосвязи.

— Ладно, убедил, — сказал Питер, когда Баки уже собирался отключиться, потому что решил, что картинка зависла.

— Ложись спать.

— Хочу с тобой.

— И я хочу, но ты в Европе, а я в Америке.

— Ну хотя бы воздушный поцелуй, — не унимался Питер. — Обещаю, я его поймаю.

Металлическая рука показалась в кадре. Баки коснулся пальцев губами, а затем, выпрямив ладонь, дунул на неё. Питер с довольной улыбкой наблюдал за этим, а потом, вытянув руку, «поймал» поцелуй ладонью и прижал к губам.

Всю романтичность момента испортил заворочавшийся вдруг Нед.

— Мне пора, пока, — сказал Пит и отключился.

Поджав губы, Питер повернулся к другу и стал расспрашивать его о самочувствии.

— А что со мной случилось? — переспросил Нед, не поняв ни слова из того, что сказал Питер.

— Ник Фьюри вырубил тебя транквилизатором.

— Обалдеть! А ты что, очки носишь?

— А, нет, нет. Это подарок, от мистера Старка.

Нед взглянул на друга, потом заметил телефон, приставленный к зеркалу и захихикал.

— Нет, Нед, клянусь, мы просто разговаривали! — вскрикнул Питер, не дав другу сказать и слова.

Вдруг раздался смех, и Питер в ужасе широко раскрыл глаза. Он подбежал к зеркалу, взял телефон и увидел, что на самом деле не сбросил вызов, а просто свернул приложение.

— Баки, я…

— Жду тебя в Америке, — усмехнулся Барнс. Питер кивнул, улыбнулся и, попрощавшись, на этот раз по-настоящему отключился.

***

— Твою же мать, Питер, ты обещал!

— Но Баки, послушай, у меня не было выбора! Ник Фьюри подослал ко мне женщину с костюмом, она заставила меня раздеваться и один из моих одноклассников сфотографировал меня.

— Флэш?

— Нет, Брэд. Но эту проблему я уже решил.

Баки тяжело вздохнул, глядя на Питера. У него была чуть-чуть разбита губа, плечи скрывала темная ткань нового костюма. И к сожалению, это всё, что он мог увидеть.

— К тому же, я был не один. Мистерио помогал мне, точнее это я ему помогал, но не думаю, что здесь порядок имеет значение.

— Ты вообще о себе подумал?

— Ну, я переживал за Неда и его девушку, за Мишель и Брэда, за людей в городе. О себе я как-то не...

— Я с тебя шкуру сдеру твою паучью, когда приедешь.

— Перестань, не драматизируй. Всё в порядке. Мы с Квентином спасли мир, а потом он угостил меня выпивкой.

Лицо Баки покраснело от злости, ноздри раздулись, а глаза и вовсе стали какими-то волчьими. Питеру даже стало как-то не по себе. Поджав губы, он глупо смотрел в экран и чесал затылок. Ему казалось, что так он выглядит максимально невинно, а значит, Баки пожалеет его и не будет ругать.

— Кто тебя угостил выпивкой? — иронично-недовольно произнес Баки.

— Квентин. Мистерио, в смысле. Он пригласил меня в бар после битвы, мы поболтали. Я уже тебе говорил, что он из другого мира? Элементалы, между прочим, уничтожили его планету, и в этот раз он почти пожертвовал собой, чтобы спасти нашу. А ещё я отдал ему очки, что подарил мне мистер Старк. Миру нужен Железный человек, а я не могу заменить мистера Старка.

Баки выдохнул, переваривая новую информацию.

— Мог бы отдать их мне, — нахмурившись, сказал Баки. — Но нет, ты делаешь подарки мужику, которого вчера встретил.

— Вот ещё делить твое внимание со всем миром.

Баки облизнулся и поджал губы, не найдя, что сказать в ответ. Послышался шорох, голос Сэма и, кажется, Тора. Питер удивился и только хотел узнать, почему Ник Фьюри соврал ему, но не смог вставить и слова.

— Ладно, куколка, — выдохнул Баки. — Мне пора. Пожалуйста, не ввязывайся в драки и не бери костюмы у незнакомых людей.

— Ладно, — Питер усмехнулся. — В следующий раз я наберу сам, как будет удобно, хорошо? Ты ведь завтра возвращаешься на базу?

— Да-да, конечно. Надеюсь, скоро увидимся.

— И я. До встречи.

Баки сбросил вызов, а Питер наконец упал на кровать, как давно того хотел. Все тело болело, и страшно было представить, сколько там у него синяков.

— Ну хоть про ночную мартышку ничего не спросил, — довольно добавил Нед.

— Лучше принеси что-нибудь холодное, — фыркнул Питер.

— Лед из ведра с шампанским подойдет? — поинтересовалась Мишель.

— Да, вполне, спасибо.

***

— Питер? Это ты? Почему ты звонишь по защищенной линии Старка?

Голос Баки звучал взволновано. Питер, собравшись, включил камеру и сделал вид, что очень-очень занят, поэтому не может обратить всё свое внимание на своего парня по ту сторону экрана.

— Ебаный в рот, Питер, что произошло? — громко вскрикнул Барнс. — И почему Пятница говорит, что ты звонишь из Голландии?

— Ты, значит, уже на базе?

— Не переводи тему, засранец.

Судя по картинке на экране, Баки встал с дивана и пошел куда-то. Питер почему-то решил, что тот отправился в свою комнату.

— Ладно, — Питер развернулся к Баки лицом. Тот широко раскрыл глаза. — Меня сбил поезд, ну я и залез в него, а потом проснулся в голландской тюрьме, сбежал оттуда, позвонил Хэппи и вот теперь конструирую себе новый костюм.

Бровь, губа, синяк на щеке. Баки в ужасе рассматривал Питера и не представлял, кто с ним так и за что.

— Тебе не о чем волноваться, я проверил, со мной точно Хэппи, он знает о том, как я смотрел фильмы для взрослых в отеле в Германии.

— Ты был в Германии?

— Ну в общем-то оттуда я и попал в Голландию.

— Что произошло?

— Ну, помнишь, я рассказывал тебе про Квентина? Так вот, он… Стоп. А вдруг и ты голограмма.

— Питер, еб твою мать, какая голограмма? Мне что, приехать?

— Ни в коем случае. Я разберусь, обещаю. Квентин, конечно, козел, но у меня есть чуйка. И Хэппи, и самолет. Я только спасу друзей и завтра к вечеру уже буду у тебя.

Слушавший все это Хэппи помотал головой. Кажется, Питер забыл про джетлаг.

— И мистер Барнс, простите, но вас не пустят в Европу, — добавил Хэппи, давая Питеру фору придумать оправдание получше.

— Баки, я обещаю, завтра буду в Нью-Йорке. Встретишь меня?

— Так, Пятница сейчас высчитает твои координаты, я приеду за тобой, слышишь? Не смей двигаться с места.

Ох, чёрт.

— Прости-меня-люблю-тебя-пока, — на одном дыхание проговорил Питер и сбросил вызов.

***

По ощущениям, болело все, а длительный перелет совершенно не пошел ему на пользу. Питер шел медленно, но не подавал виду, что ему было больно. Он, в конце концов, в космосе был, что ему какие-то синяки и болячки. Не увидев Мэй в зале ожидания, он попрощался с друзьями и пошел на улицу.

Он едва успел открыть дверь, как сразу заметил Мэй, которая разговаривала с полисвумен. Её машина стояла в красной зоне.

— Мы сейчас уедем, мисс, — подал голос Питер, и Мэй, заметив его, бросилась обниматься. — Ауч. Осторожнее, пожалуйста. Моя нога… Она всё ещё болит. Мэй, отпусти меня.

Но Мэй не унималась. Кажется, он заставил её поволноваться, так что в итоге просто смирился с объятиями и даже обнял Мэй в ответ. Он выслушивал всё, что она говорила, кивал, гукал, как младенец, потому что сил на большее уже не было. Сказать по правде, он бы предпочел уже сесть в машину и задремать на заднем сидении.

— Питер, солнце, открой глаза, — Мэй вдруг прервала свой монолог, дернув плечом. — Смотри, — кивнула она, и Питер повернул голову.

Там, среди снующих туда-сюда людей шел Баки, взглядом ища Питера.

Забыв про все болячки, Питер уронил чемодан на землю, чем сразу привлек внимание, и, выпутавшись из объятий Мэй, побежал на встречу Баки.

— Я… — остановился Питер на секунду, взглянув на Мэй. — Ты же не против?

— Иди, — улыбнувшись, кивнула Мэй.

Бежать он, конечно, не мог, но очень старался. Оказавшись в объятиях Баки, он расслабился. Стало так хорошо и спокойно, а боль совсем ушла. Сильные плечи, обнимающие его руки, приятный холод металла. Зачем ему вообще сдались эти каникулы в Европе?

— Признаваться в любви и обрывать связь невежливо, — Баки первым заговорил.

— Прости. Не злись, пожалуйста, — пробормотал Питер, подняв взгляд. — Оно само вырвалось. Ну и я не хотел _умирать_, не сказав тебе о своих чувствах.

— Ты даже не дал мне шанса ответить, — продолжил Баки, рассматривая его лицо. Погладил щеку, взъерошил его волосы. Синяки не радовали, зато ссадина на лице почти зажила. Он улыбнулся, поймав вопросительный взгляд Питера, который, кажется, совершенно не понимал, что происходит.

Они стояли у дверей аэропорта. На Баки была надета какая-то дурацкая куртка, а под ней — черная футболка с говорящим сэндвичем. Красные глаза заставили Питера поволноваться, но он не успел спросить об этом.

Положив руку на шею и наклонившись, Баки легко поцеловал его.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — улыбнулся Баки в поцелуй.

Услышав это, Питер сильнее обнял Баки за плечи, запрыгнул на него и поцеловал теперь сам.

— Боже, Баки, — пробормотал Питер, когда тот отпустил его на землю.

— Ты уже определись, к богу ты обращаешься или ко мне, — хмыкнул Барнс.

— А для меня это один и тот же человек.

— Пошли, надо отвезти тебя домой.

На этих словах Баки посмотрел в сторону тети Питера. Враждебно настроенной она не выглядела. Рядом с ней столпились друзья Питера. Как только Паркер увидел их, то вдруг разнервничался и начал нести всякую чушь.

— Мистер Барнс, здрасте, — сказал Нед, помахав рукой.

— Привет, подруга, — Баки стукнул Мишель в кулачок. — А ты…

— Это Флэш, ты его не знаешь.

— Тот самый Флэш?

— Баки!

— Хорошо, хорошо, — кивнул Барнс.

— А это Мэй. Мэй, это Баки.

Та, прищурившись, недолго рассматривала его, а потом велела сесть в машину. Питер решил, что это хороший знак, и как только появилась возможность, задремал на плече Баки, сидя на заднем сидении тётиной машины.


End file.
